Oliver Stein
Oliver Stein (* 1. August 1970 in Wuppertal, Spitzname Steini) ist ein deutscher Sänger, Produzent, Texter, Plattenlabel und Community Betreiber, sowie Buchautor. Biografie Deutsche Musik ist nicht nur ein Business und ein Lebensgefühl der jungen Leute. Egal ob 8 oder 80, der Sänger Oliver Stein aus Wuppertal bringt dieses Gefühl an alle heran. Im Jahr 2019 lebt und liebt Oliver bereits 39 Jahre die Musik und macht jeden Auftritt zum wahren Erlebnis. Oliver sagt: Ich spreche stets die Sprache der Menschen und sie verstehen mich, nehme mich selber nicht so wichtig und vergesse nie woher ich komme. Bereits im Alter von 10 Jahren imitierte er den Rock´n Rollsänger „Shakin Stevens" und begeisterte damit seine Familie. Von dieser Sekunde an war für Oliver klar: „Ich möchte Sänger werden“. Sein Faible für das Showbusiness blieb seiner Lehrerin nicht lange verborgen und sie organisierte seinen ersten öffentlichen Auftritt (in seiner Schule). Mit einem Schulfreund (Darius) als Gitarrist an seiner Seite, traten sie in verschiedenen Diskotheken auf und imitierten u.a. das Pop-Duo "Modern Talking", mit Erfolg. Seine ersten musikalischen Erfolge erlangte Oliver Stein bei verschiedenen Talentshows. Die Jugendzeitung „Bravo " verlieh Oliver im Zusammenhang mit der Talentshow „Das Sprungbrett " zwei goldene Schallplatten, 1989 und 1990 wurde er als bester Künstler Deutschlands ausgezeichnet. Durch seinen Erfolg in der Musikbranche wurde er zu vielen öffentlichen Auftritten im Rundfunk und Fernsehen geladen, dazu zählen u.a.: SAT.1, PRO.7, VIVA, RTL, WDR, RPR, etc. Im Jahr 1990 wurde er vom Manager Peter Müller „Vater der Pop - Discoqueen C. C. Catch & Ex-Manager von Dieter Bohlen" entdeckt und unter Vertrag genommen. Durch Herrn Müller bekam er die ersten Eindrücke aus der wahren Showbranche. In dieser Zeit (1991) wurde seine erste Produktion „Überall ist Wunderland“ vom Plattenlabel “MARABU records” veröffentlicht. 1993 kam Olivers zweite Maxi-CD „Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“ -die Presse lobte diese Single und sie wurde zum Renner in den Diskotheken (Platz 1 in den Disco-Post-Charts). Dieser Song war so gut, das der bekannte Sänger "Jürgen Drews" sie neu aufnahm. Olivers Ehrgeiz wurde noch größer und er veröffentlichte (1996) die dritte Maxi-CD „Ich geb Dich nie wieder her“. Oliver baute sich damit seinen Weg weiter aus und der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. In den nächsten 4 Jahren lernte er viele Leute aus der Showbranche kennen, es wurden zahlreiche Demo-Aufnahmen bei z.B. Peter Sebastian, Jürgen Triebel, etc. gemacht und diverse TV-Auftritte absolviert u.a. bei Stefan Raab (1996) in der Sendung Vivasion auf VIVA. Oliver zog musikalisch mit seinem Schulfreund (Ralf Rüdiger) von Nord nach Süd und von West nach Ost. Von 2000 bis Ende 2002 machte Oliver eine Pause um neue Kraft zu sammeln. 2003 war Oliver zurück und nach 3 Jahren intensiven Auftritten und Touren in ganz Deutschland, veröffentlichte Oliver dann (2006) sein Album „Auf und davon“. Der Zeitgeist ist getroffen und Olivers Berufung wird ihm immer wichtiger, denn Oliver ist der Meinung: „Wir können alle was tun“. DJs aus ganz Deutschland sind sich sicher: Das wäre mal ein Grand-Prix Titel gewesen, der einfach in unsere Zeit passt. Seit dem versucht Oliver für Deutschland beim Grand Prix anzutreten, bis heute ohne Erfolg. Anfang (2007) gründete Oliver seine eigene Plattenfirma „STEINI records“ www.steinirecords.de und produzierte als erstes den Pop-Schlagersänger "Markus Schröder" mit seiner ersten Maxi-CD "Halt mich". Im Mai 2007 veröffentlichte Oliver seine neue Maxi-CD „Du bist mein Wunder", diese Produktion widmet er nach 18 Jahren seiner Frau Sabine. Dieser Song brachte nun endlich den Sound in Olivers Musiklaufbahn, den er schon immer machen wollte "Rock-Schlager" und zeigte ihm dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Auch seine Fans akzeptierten seine neue Richtung und waren begeistert. Oliver ist ein hundertprozentiger Wolfgang Petry Könner und vertritt seine Song authentisch. Bis heute (Januar 2019), hat er bereits viele Künstler produziert u.a. ToBi die Partyrakete, Jansi, Ryan Finnich, Cutstorm, Spinning 9, CL aude, Amico e Fratello, Robert Fröhlich, Red Churley, Kevin Candell, Nathalie Viegas, Angie Meadow und viele mehr... 2008 verwirklichte Oliver endlich seinen langjährigen Traum und stellt zusätzlich das Projekt "Oliver Stein & Band" auf die Füße, gleichzeitig geht die neue Maxi-CD mit dem stark hitverdächtigen Song: "Du kannst mich mal" in die Promotion. Des weiteren gründet Oliver am 9.12.2008 ein Musikportal im Internet www.kuenstlerstammtisch.de und macht noch heute damit, viele glücklich. 2009 veröffentlichte Oliver dann den Song "Ich setz den Joker drauf", alle waren begeistert von Olivers Vielseitigkeit. 2010 Oliver ist wie immer am Ball und kommt mit neuer Single ins neue Jahr "Schluss aus und vorbei" ein Mega-Song aus der Feder von dem Erfolgsproduzenten "Andreas Bergersbacher". Im Mai 2011 veröffentlicht Oliver sein neues Album "STEINSCHLAGer", Rockschlager vom feinsten. Des weiteren veröffentlichte Oliver 2012 sein erstes Buch "Jetzt rede ich... Teil 1, die Story einer 30jährigen Musiklaufbahn. Alle Infos dazu, findet man unter www.facebook.de/dasoliversteinbuch 2013 Oliver startet ein weltweit einzigartiges Musik-Projekt, ein Song in 29 Sprachen! Mehr Infos, Hörproben, etc. dazu unter www.ngsws.de 2015 Oliver ist nach 35 Jahren Musiklaufbahn immer noch nicht müde geworden. Jetzt geht es doch erst so richtig los, sagt er. Das neue Projekt STEINWOLLE steht in den Startlöschern und man darf gespannt sein. Die erste Hörprobe aus dem kommenden Album von STEINWOLLE (Wolfgang Petry Cover mit Oliver Stein), findet man ab sofort unter www.stein-wolle.de Am 2.11.2018 veröffentlicht Oliver endlich auch wieder mal was eigenes, der Song "Ich bin nicht so stark", eine Botschaft an alle und der Mut machen soll. Am 2.8.2019 veröffentlicht Oliver sein nächstes Lied, den zweiten Song für seine Frau Sabine zum 28-Hochzeitstag (27.9.) "Ich nehm dich mit", worauf er auch in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Komponisten Jörg Lamster die Musik schrieb. Den Text dazu schrieb Andreas Schulze, der bereits für zahlreiche erfolgreiche Künstler wzb. G. G. Anderson, etc. tolle Texte schrieb. Am 6.12.2019 ist es soweit und eine neue Aktion mit dem Titel "Mut zum wir" (siehe unter www.facebook.com/mutzumwir) von www.NGSWS.de wird veröffentlicht. Weitere Infos folgen, Oliver ist noch lange nicht am Ende, denn er sagt selber "jetzt geht es erst so richtig los...". Man muss ihn einfach mal live gesehen haben, dann wird jeder ihn verstehen, wenn er sagt: „Die Musik ist mein Lebensinhalt“. Diskografie Alben * Auf und davon (2006) * STEINSCHLAGer (2011) Singles * Überall ist Wunderland (1991) * Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein (1993) * Ich geb Dich nie wieder her (1995) * Du bist mein Wunder (2007) * Du kannst mich mal (2008) * Ich setz den Joker drauf (2009) * Schluß aus und vorbei (2010) * Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark (2010) * Ich bin nicht so stark (2018) * Ich nehm dich mit (2019) TV-Auftritte * OK-Dortmund Hautnah (1993 und 1995) * VIVA Vivasion mit Stefan Raab (1996) * Pro7 Arabella (1996) * OK-Bremen Musikexpress (1996) * OK-Ludwigshafen (1997) * Rheinahr-TV Showbühne mit Peter Rafael (2006) * Florian-TV Power Express (2008) Bücher * Jetzt rede ich... Teil 1, die Story einer 30jährigen Musiklaufbahn (2012) Alle Songs * Überall ist Wunderland * Das Leben braucht Träume * Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein * Großstadtengel * Die Zeit gehört nur uns zwei * Ich geb Dich nie wieder her * Du bist mein Wunder * Du kannst mich mal * Ich setz den Joker drauf * Schluß aus und vorbei * Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark * Schweinerei * Das ist die Hölle * Lange her * Ich krieg alles was ich will von Dir * Wir kommen alle in den Himmel * Hammerhart * Auf und davon * Immer wieder * Sag mir nochmal * Ich setz die Segel * Sag niemals nie * Wir können alle was tun * Ich bin gern wieder da * Bis ans Ende der Welt * Das muss ich selber wissen * Komm lass mich doch in Ruh (DBK) * Ich bin ehrlich * Ich bin nicht so stark * Ich nehm dich mit Privates Oliver Stein ist seit dem 27.09.1991 mit seiner Frau Sabine verheiratet, hat vier Kinder mit ihr und vier Enkelkinder (Stand Juli 2019) thumb|Foto aus dem Jahr 1994thumb|Foto aus dem Jahr 2007 Weblinks * Webseite http://www.oliverstein.de * Facebook-Seite http://www.facebook.com/oliver.stein2 astskiosk Kategorie:Deutscher Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel